


Mine, For Always

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes their trysts don't always end in panting and sweat soaked sheets. Sometimes Ciel clings to Sebastian through the night and wakes to kisses and devilishly sweet words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by, and dedicated to the Smut and Popcorn Fan Club. Thank you always for your support. I hope you enjoy!

“Mmm," he makes a soft little sound, and Sebastian's eyes drift open to take in the deceptively cherubic face rising and falling on his chest.

"Ah, you are awake, little one." He runs long fingers over the bridge of Ciel's nose, over the kitten-soft roundness of his cheek, and down the smooth line of his jaw. "I shall fetch your tea, Young Master. I did not wish to wake you." The devil chuckles softly and it is a sweet melodious sound, so much so that Ciel momentarily considers letting that hellish voice lull him back to sleep.

"Mm, no. Stay, Sebastian." Ciel nuzzles his face against Sebastian's chest, and his small hand slides further beneath the butler's open shirt, his little fingers and manicured nails tracing the contours and fine plains of the man's chest.

The devil chuckles softly once more with the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Of course, my Lord."

The boy opens his eyes, one a deep ocean blue, and the other marred a brilliant purple glowing in the bedchamber - still dark and drawn. The seal glitters, casting a glow against his pale cheek and he scoffs, looking away quickly, seeing the smug glint in Sebastian's eye. "Don't think too highly of yourself. It's cold in here; that's all."

"I see," is the smooth reply, and Ciel can feel his butler's words slide over his bare body, much like those long, tapered fingers that are stroking his back. "Is that all?"

The boy thinks about being contrite - he certainly could, and the bastard would deserve it - but he is warm, and his body feels pleasantly heavy. He drops sugar sweet kisses against the devil's chest and squirms closer, draping one coltish leg over Sebastian's thighs.

"Why? Was there something else?" he replies and laughs softly, discovering his butler is _very much_ awake.

The devil rumbles deep in his chest at feeling those soft little lips against his skin. He strokes Ciel's hair, his neck, and then curls a finger beneath the boy's smooth jaw and tilts his head upwards to look into those beautiful, mismatched eyes.

Ciel can feel Sebastian stir at the same moment their gaze meets. His seal pulses, and he knows it is glowing brighter. He can tell by the way Sebastian's pupils narrow ever so slightly and by the _entrancing_ way his tongue slides from between his cool lips to wet them.

"Perhaps..." the devil replies and with his eyes never leaving his Young Master's, he draws him up his long body, calling to the boy's soul which he has spent the better part of an entire evening marking as his own - over, and over, and _over_ again. Ciel crawls up Sebastian's body, seemingly without thought and the devil leans down and claims those enticing, slightly smirking lips as his own.

Sebastian's eyes fall closed and the thrall is broken for the moment. Ciel inhales sharply, but all it does is fill his senses with Sebastian. The devil's scent is spicy and heady and all around him, and he can taste cinnamon and clove on the Sebastian’s breath as he kisses him. He doesn't even bother pretending to put up a fight, and within moments, the taciturn little master has _melted_ beneath the hellishly intoxicating ministrations. His body conforms to Sebastian's chest, and Ciel’s thighs drape on either side of his butler’s stomach with those two small hands bury themselves in silken black hair.

Their kiss is slow; it is deep and it is lazy and comfortable in its speed. The time for jostling the bed, and biting feverishly to keep from waking the servants passed with the wee hours of the morning. Now, the boy simply allows himself a moment or two of quiet comfort as his own damnation warms him from below, from the inside out as the heat from the devil's kiss fills his body.

Sebastian's arms loop about his little master in a gesture that would almost be called sweet if it weren't so possessive and his sharp teeth gently nip at Ciel's tongue. "You are mine," he breaths against kiss-ripened lips and watches as his small master gifts him with a rare and breathtaking smile.

"Until the end, Sebastian."

They look at each other for a long, long moment, Sebastian stroking his master's bare back as his eyes gleam softly and he pulls the duvet a bit higher over the boy.

Ciel laughs and looks down as his small fingers trace the flutes and hollows of Sebastian's collar bones. "And you, you great beast. Mine until the end."

Sebastian stills for a moment and his head tilts to the side just slightly.

Ciel’s body tingles under the intensity of Sebastian’s heavy gaze, and he is about to ask what is so interesting, but the devil leans down and kisses him on the top of his bed-mussed hair. “No, Young Master. For always."

FIN


End file.
